


Lies and Deception

by KaeNikko



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, fem!Edward, possibly a little OOC, royed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeNikko/pseuds/KaeNikko





	1. Chapter 1

    It was five in the morning, and Alphonse Elric awoke to an ear splitting scream. It didn't last long, but it was enough to cause the poor boy to fall face first off the bed he was sleeping on.  
    He quickly got up, ignoring the pain in his face and felt around the bed in the darkness. "Ed? Ed, are you okay?" His hand touched something warm and soft, and he scooted closer to the object.  
    "Al. Hand. Chest. Off. Now." Edward Elric said in a monotone voice.  
    "Ah! I'm so sorry!" Al quickly removed his hand, his face going bright red. He was glad it was too dark for Ed to see his face. "I didn't mean to touch your-"  
    "Boobs?" Ed finished for him. "It's alright, Al. I know you didn't mean it. You forget sometimes, right? That I'm a girl."  
    "Well... Yes... Sometimes I do since you have me call you 'Brother' all the time instead of 'Sister.' But this time I really didn't see you in the dark..."  
    "Yeah, it is really dark." Ed said, sitting up and leaning over to turn on the lamp sitting on the bedside table. She picked up her silver State Alchemist pocket watch from where it sat beside the lamp and checked the time, silently cursing to herself. "It's too damn early for this crap." She complained, grabbing her pillow and hugging it to her chest.  
    Al stared at his sister with a concerned expression. "Oh yeah. Why did you scream?"  
    "Huh?" Ed blinked as she stared at her younger brother. It took her a few seconds to comprehend what he was talking about. "Oh, right. I just had a small nightmare is all. Nothing to worry about."  
    "Nightmare? What about?" Al asked, curious now.  
    "Drop it, Al." Ed told him sternly. She really didn't want to talk about the nightmare. It was the same as it had been for years, only altered every time. To put it simply, her nightmares comprised of when Al lost his body and when they couldn't successfully transmute their mother. Al has his body back now, yeah, but those memories still haunted Ed, even though she was now eighteen.  
    "Okay... Oh. Didn't Führer Mustang want to see us in his office later on today?" Al asked.  
    "Yeah. The bastard said he had some big news for me and walked off with an evil looking grin on his face. I wonder what he's planning..."  
    "Guess we'll know in a few hours time."  
    "No kidding." Ed sighed and ran her fingers through her straight blonde hair. When she was standing straight, it reached down to just above her knees. It had grown considerably over the years and she loved running her fingers through the length of it and definitely loved how soft it always felt. The only thing about it that irritated her was that it made her feel warmer even on the hottest of days.  
    "Don't you think you should cut your-" Al started.  
    "Don't even finish that sentence, Alphonse." Ed interrupted. You KNOW no one touches my hair. And that I never cut it." Ed said, braiding her hair into one long, single loose braid.  
    "Yeah, but..."  
    "No buts. Now get dressed. I don't want to go into Mustang's office feeling hungry." Ed said, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed and getting up. She tossed the pillow she was holding at Al, in which he caught and set back down on the bed as he got up as well to get dressed to go eat out.

 

    "Hey, Führer bastard." Ed greeted Roy as she walked into his office.  
    "You're late, Fullmetal." Roy stated with an obviously disapproving look.  
    "Yeah, well, when aren't I?" Ed asked with a cocky grin on her face. "Anyway, just tell me the news you have for me and give me my mission so I can get out of here."  
    Hearing that, Roy's disapproving look turned into a sly smile. "Oh, that. Congratulations, Fullmetal. You are now my personal assistant."  
    "Your... What?" Ed asked, seemingly not comprehending what Roy had just told her.  
    "Personal. Assistant." Roy repeated, enunciating the two words as one would do to a small child.  
    "Why me?! Why not Hawkeye?!" Ed exclaimed, outraged.  
    "She is already my bodyguard."  
    "So what?! Add 'personal assistant' to her list!"  
    "I don't want to. So, Fullmetal, are you going to turn down this offer from your Führer?" Roy asked, an evil glint shining in his eye.  
    Ed was at a loss for words. She wanted to turn down the offer, but also wanted to accept it at the same time. The fact of the matter is, she has had a huge crush on Roy Mustang for years already, so of course she wants to see him and be near him as much as she can. But then again, he doesn't know that Ed is actually a girl. The only people that actually know are Winry, Al, Pinako, and her father, Hohenheim. She would actually prefer Roy NOT to know, considering how much of a womanizer he was. "I uh... I guess not..." Ed replied.  
    "Great! Now go fetch me an espresso." Roy demanded.  
    "An espresso?!" Ed yelled. "Why don't you get it yourse-" Ed stopped mid-sentence at the intense stare Roy was giving her. It made her get a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach and her cheeks turned slightly pink. Turning away quickly, she walked at a fast pace toward the door. "I'll be right back..." She said in a tone of defeat, walking out the door.  
    "What did he say?" Al asked once Ed exited the room.  
    "I'm now his 'personal assistant.'" Ed grumbled. "Right now, I have to go get him an espresso."  
    "An espresso? You sound like you just got demoted or something."  
    "That's what it feels like right now."  
    "Sorry... Oh, but hey! Did you ask if you could take next week off?" Al asked.  
    "No. Why would I..." Ed trailed off. "Right... Winry's birthday. I forgot..."  
    "You still need to get her something, too. I'm done with my shopping."  
    Ed sighed and slapped her hand over her face. "Great... What the hell am I supposed to get her?"  
    "You could get her some new clothes? You could try the outfits on yourself. I mean, her chest area is bigger, but you two have the same waist size. And you also have the same shoe size." Al suggested, making sure to leave out the significant difference in height between the two girls.  
    "That sounds like a good idea. Let's go during my lunch break."  
    "Sounds like a plan." Al smiled enthusiastically.

 

    "What do you think of this one, Al?" Ed asked, walking out of a fitting room she was in. She was wearing a loose orange t-shirt that hung from one of her shoulders, exposing her remaining shoulder and was small enough to show the majority of her stomach, a black mini skirt, and black knee high platform stiletto boots.  
    "I think she might like them. She'd find some use for them. But I don't think she needs platform boots. At least not as high as the ones you are wearing right now." Al said as he studied his older, yet smaller sister.  
    Ed decided to ignore the height comment that implied that she was short and instead looked at Al's face, chuckling. "Are you imagining Winry in these clothes instead of me right now?"  
    Al flushed slightly and looked away. "Maybe I am... What's it to you?"  
    "Hey, I never said it was bad. But I think you should ask her out on her birthday." Ed said, taking out her braid and running her fingers through her hair to loosen the knots. "I know you like her, and I have a hunch that she likes you back."  
    "Easier said than done, Ed. You know that." Al sighed. "You like Mustang, so why not ask him out?"  
    "Hey. You know that's way different."  
    "No, it isn't."  
    "Yes, it is."  
    "No, it's not!"  
    "Yes, it is!"  
    "Ed?" A familiar voice came from behind the blonde, causing her to freeze and tense slightly. She knew that voice anywhere. "Hey, Ed." The voice called again, this time at a closer distance.  
    "Hello, Fürher Mustang." Al greeted.  
    In a panic, Ed spun around and put on her best poker face. "Führer Mustang?"  
    "Hey, Fullmetal. I didn't pin you as the kind of guy to cross dress..." Roy trailed off, his eyes on Ed's slim hour glass figure then moving up to rest on her chest. "You're a-?"  
    "Did you say Ed? You know my brother?" Ed interrupted, smiling brightly.  
    Roy and Al stared at Ed incredulously. After a moment, Al figured out where Ed was going with this and quickly composed himself.  
    "Edward?" Riza Hawkeye asked, coming up behind Roy and staring at the sight before her.  
    "Oh, this isn't Ed!" Al piped up. "This is my older sister, and Ed's twin!" Al scanned the store quickly in search of a name, his eyes landing on a tag and he blurted out the name printed on it. "Akina! Her name is Akina!"  
    "Akina?" Roy and Riza asked in unison.  
    "Yes! She's here to visit Ed! We couldn't find Brother so I took her in here for some shopping." Al gestured to the pile of clothes on a nearby chair. "Her and Brother are very close. Akina likes to try and be exactly like Ed." Al said, noticing both Riza's and Roy's stares at Ed's automail arm and leg.  
    Ed noticed their stares as well and decided to try helping out Al. "Oh, these?" Ed gestured to her automail limbs. "When we were little and I found out that my brothers tried transmuting our mother, I cut off my limbs with a butcher knife so Ed wouldn't have to go through the automail procedure alone. I just love my twin brother so much~!" Ed giggled slightly, making herself seem like some sort of lunatic. "Oh, don't worry. I love you, too, Alphonse."  
    Al let out a small chuckle and hugged Ed tightly. "I know you do."  
    "So... Ed's twin, huh? How long are you in Central for?" Roy asked, giving Ed a charming smile. "Maybe I could take you out for a drink." He added, winking, in which Ed's only answer was to turn away with her face as red as a tomato.  
    "Sir." Riza said, her tone of voice saying that this was not the time and place to hit on an officer's "twin" sister. She noticed Al's grip around Ed get a little tighter in a protective manner and the boy's eyes narrow to glare daggers at Roy which said  _touch my sister and you die._ "Lunch is nearly over. We need to get back to the office." Riza tapped Roy's shoulder as a signal to finish his business.  
    "Right. I hope to see you around, Akina." Roy said, smiling and waving while he walked out of the store with Riza.  
    Only when Roy was out of Al's sight did he release Ed, which earned him a questioning glare from his sister. "What?" He asked.  
    "What was that all about? I couldn't breath in that death hug you had me in!" Ed yelled.  
    "I just don't like Mustang acting that way towards you." Al mumbled.  
    Ed blinked a few times, staring at her younger brother in disbelief. "Oh, come on, Al. You know I can take care of myself against the likes of him. Besides, I thought you were rooting for me to get together with Roy."  
    "I am! But not this way... When you two hook up, I want you to be yourself. I want you to be Ed. Not a fake sister of ours named Akina." Al said, matter of fact.  
    Ed sighed. "I see where you're coming from, but don't worry so much about it. After today, he'll probably never see 'Akina' again. Let's just pay for these clothes and get out of here. I need to get back to the office."  
    "Okay. Just don't do anything stupid."  
    "I won't, I won't." Ed waved her hand at him in a dismissive way.  
    Alphonse had a bad feeling about what was to come. He was usually right, but he hoped that wasn't the case this time.


	2. Chapter 2

    "Hey, Ed?"  
    "What is it _THIS_ time?!" Ed turned to glare at Roy, who had called her name. She was currently working on some paperwork that the Führer was too lazy to do.  
    "So your sister..." Roy began. "Do you think she'd be willing to let me take her out?"  
    Ed stared at Roy. "When?"  
    "Maybe tonight. Think she'll come?"  
    Ed practically jumped at this opportunity she was being given. A date with the man she was in love with? Heck yeah! Who cares if he thinks she's someone else! "She'll meet you back here, in your office, at 8." Ed said, her voice low but vehement.

 

    Roy ran back to his office, already 15 minutes late in meeting his date. _Damn Havoc! He makes one mistake and I have to fix it myself. I hope Akina didn't think I was blowing her off._ Roy thought, bursting through the double doors. He saw a short blonde with their hair tied back in a long braid and wearing an all too familiar red coat. The person's back was facing him and the first thing Roy thought was to yell at the blonde that was sitting on his desk. "Ed! What are you-" Roy was stopped mid-sentence when the blonde spun her body around.  
    "Is something the matter, Führer?" Ed asked, looking at him with eyes that looked confused. She was wearing a fitted black tank top that showed off her curves and dipped low to reveal some of what little cleavage she had, a tight black leather mini skirt which was held up with a thick brown belt, over-the-knee black stiletto platform boots with red soles, and to top it all off, she had on her signature red coat and gloves. Her appearance was so close to her normal attire, it was no wonder Roy had almost yelled her ear off.  
    "I am very sorry, Akina. I thought you were your twin brother..." Roy apologized.  
    "It's okay. Anyway, for a moment there I thought you were standing me up for our date that _YOU_ invited me to."  
    "I assure you that I would never do that. I just had some matters to take care of that took longer than I had expected." Roy explained.  
    "Oh, alright. I forgive you." Ed said, sliding off of the desk and walking over to him. "What did you have planned for tonight?"  
    "Nothing too special. I was thinking we could go to this one restaurant-" Roy started.  
    "Why not just go to a fast food place? I don't need anything fancy." Ed interrupted.  
    Roy blinked, a bit confused. Didn't all girls want to go to fancy and expensive places with their dates? All of Roy's previous dates had wanted that kind of treatment. He had a feeling that Akina was going to be completely different from what he was used to. "Well, if that is what you want, then we can do that." He said, smiling gently.  
    "Good. Just letting you know, I eat a lot."  
    "You really are like your twin..." Roy muttered.  
    "Pardon?" Ed asked.  
    "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Just talking to myself. Nothing to be concerned about." Roy laughed a little. "Then shall we go?"  
    "We shall."

 

    "So tell me. Can you perform alchemy like your brothers?" Roy asked. He was sitting next to Ed on a park bench, a bag full of burgers in between them.  
    "No. I've tried, but I just can't do it." Ed replied, taking a bite of her fourth burger within the past five minutes since they sat down.  
    "I see... So how do I know you're telling me the truth when you tell me you two are twins? How do I know you're not really Ed?" Roy said, smirking.  
    Ed returned the smirk and handed him a photo of two twin children. It was a good thing that she had gotten some materials together to produce a picture like that for evidence. It was convincing enough and didn't look alchemically made in the least.  
    Roy stared at the picture in his hand and studied it scrupulously. "You two were adorable children."  
    "Thank you."  
    Roy handed the picture back and looked her in the eyes. "So, anything else I should know?" Roy asked inquisitively.  
    Ed thought for a moment. "My favorite food is spaghetti, my favorite drink is lemonade mixed with orange soda, I love to travel, I have never had a boyfriend before, this is my first date, and I will not do anything inappropriate for a one time fling." She said, looking at Roy pointedly.  
    "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
    "My brothers warned me you're a womanizer. You're lucky I even agreed to go on this date with you." Ed explained, continuing to eat rapidly.  
    Roy stared at Ed with a dumbfounded expression displayed across his face. "I-"  
    "Don't deny it either. I've done my research and asked around. But don't worry. Just me being here proves that I'm interested, no? I think you are actually a sweet and caring man underneath that huge ego of yours." Ed said, giving Roy a cute little smile which left the man speechless. Within Roy's time of silence, Ed managed to scarf down six more burgers then watched Roy nibble at his own food at a slow pace. Once the bag of burgers was gone, Ed stood up. "So what's next?"  
    "A play." Roy replied, standing as well. "Your choice. There are two different kinds out."  
    Ed nodded and took Roy's hand, running off in the direction of the theatre. "I know exactly which one to watch!"

 

    "I had a good time." Ed said, looking up at Roy and giving him a small smile. It was nearly midnight and the two were standing in front of Ed and Al's dorm room.  
    "I did too," Roy returned the smile. "You really surprised me today."  
    "How so?"  
    "Well, you definitely aren't like other girls." Roy stated simply. "You eat a lot, you say what's on your mind, and you prefer action over romance."  
    "And is that a bad thing?" Ed asked, glaring at Roy slightly.  
    "No, not at all. It's just... Different... From what I'm normally used to."  
    "You mean different from going out to fancy restaurants or going to bars, watching romantic plays, possibly getting drunk and laid at the end of the night?" Ed asked, voice flat and matter-of-fact. She seemed a little irritated while she spoke.  
    It took Roy a moment to respond. "Well... Yes, actually." Roy admitted. He gave Ed a gaze filled with curiosity. "Say, why did you go out with me on this date in the first place? You talk facts about me like I'm a horrible man, and yet, you still accepted my offer. Is it because of my good looks?" Roy had a smug look on his face.  
    _That's one reason,_ Ed thought, but she wasn't about to tell Roy that. "I have my reasons. Anyway, get your ass home. It's late. Oh, and one more thing." Ed motioned for Roy to bend down slightly, as if she were going to whisper a secret to him. When Roy complied, Ed gave him a peck on the cheek and entered the dorm room quickly, shouting out a "goodnight" before the door slammed closed, leaving Roy dumbfounded.  
    _She's going to be a handful,_ Roy thought, smiling to himself and walking away in the direction of home.


End file.
